


Buried warmth

by DL666



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DL666/pseuds/DL666
Summary: A telling of the story between my  fanHuntress Maeve from Finn's perspective as she figures out her place in this strange little town. A history with vampires and a restrained personality has more than just the vampire's attention piqued.





	1. Scars

The woman that was in Ezra’s shop. In his living space, smelled like death and carried herself like a soldier. Hand resting on the hilt of a blade as she stepped towards a painting of Ezra sleeping her body leaning forward to peer more closely at the details.  
There is a moment of stillness as Finn watched her from the trap door. She starts to turn, feeling those golden eyes and before he can register more than the swing of those dark red curls. He has her shoved against a wall.  
The hunter released a huff of air that smelled oddly like mint. Her eyes flashing up towards her ‘attacker.’

“Who the hell are you? Where’s Ezra?”

It’s then that he feels oddly a sharp point at his abdomen. He looks down to find a silver dagger pressed to his stomach cautiously.  
He releases her, stepping back as they gauge each other with wary eyes. He finds himself disarmed by the calm expression she wore, her silver eyes were like ice, however the right side of her features were torn and the eye clearly was fogged over by blindness. Lower down the scars led to her neck- like some animal had torn her open and left her to bleed.

The air between them grew decidedly awkward as they lifted a brow at him and he realized rather quickly that the damage was left by fangs exactly like his own.

Finally she spoke, her voice lilting and holding a husky note, he could imagine her eyes narrowed with sleep and warmth. Rosy cheeks and parted lips. “Ezra is upstairs.” She tells him plainly, however her voice held none of the warmth he imagined. Just a cool statement of fact, oddly he sensed no tension from her, no wariness of what he was. She had pocketed the knife as quickly as she’d revealed it.

“If you’re playing tricks on me, I’ll have your head, understand?” Finn told her in a clipped voice, his eyes still remaining narrowed, fangs bared. She merely nodded plainly to him.

The whistle of the kettle distracted him and forced some of the tension out of his shoulders as one pointed ear twitched. A shock of white hair caught the corner of his eye and he glanced towards Ezra as he came down from the upper floor. He doesn’t miss however the way the woman’s gaze quickly roves over him from head to toe and back up. Caught staring she doesn’t reveal anything but Finn felt his lips twitching into a grin. “Like what you see,hm? Sorry it’s not for sale.”

Something flickers through her eyes, too fast for him to catch and her thoughts are quiet. She seemed as immovable as a rock emotionally...a perfect match for August probably, but at least they were fun to tease…  
She was just confusing. 

Ezra reached them and quickly darted a look between the two. “Finn! What are you doing here?”

Instinctively Finn was drawn towards the witch, meeting his touch halfway and peering down at those bright eyes, briefly ignoring the huntress, even as his body shifted to slightly place himself between her and Ezra.  
“I sensed that you felt uneasy, I came immediately.” He explained in the calmest voice he could muster. He heard the floor creak behind him and only barely resisted the urge to glance back at the intruder. “Are you okay?” He asked instead, iron fingers carefully squeezing around the smaller man’s forearm reassuringly.

“I’m fine, I was very briefly startled by the appearance of our little friend here.” He shoots a winning smile over to the huntress who huffs out an unimpressed breath but there’s a slight tint of amusement to the sound-not quite a laugh. Finn felt his brows drawing down in response.

“I see...I’m sorry about that introduction, Hunter.” Turning only enough to be polite he faced the woman once more. Her expression clear as a slate still. “Things are a bit...tense as of late, I’m sure you know that already.”  
Ezra chuckles under his breath, head shaking and unruly locks nearly brushing Finn’s jaw with the action. “I’m fine, Finn.” He insists. Briefly bumping his hip into the vampire.  
Finn glanced down at him and relaxed rather than answer. 

“Sorry about that Maeve, you don’t need to worry about Finn. He’s...he’s an ally.” Ezra almost frowns, peering at the scars lining the right side of the woman’s face with uncertainty. “Even if he doesn’t give the best first impression.”  
Finn offers the hunter...Maeve; a genuine smile, though the guilt slightly gnawed away at him internally, this was probably the worst hunter to make a bad first impression on.

Maeve however moves her eyes towards Ezra, appraising him silently for a long moment and the drop of a pin could practically be heard in the silence. Before anyone else could move, Finn decided for her, stepping forward to offer his hand, lips curling into a more troublesome smirk, a dare, a challenge. 

Was there any feelings under that ice?

“It's truly a pleasure, Maeve.” He utters as she accepts his hand. Grip firm, skin rough and scarred even on her palms. His mind brushes her own, testing, even as she looks up, way up, at his towering figure.  
She was tiny, more than a foot beneath him. Even with his mind reading, she doesn’t sway towards him as others might. However he noticed the muscle jump in her jaw before she relaxed, nodding at him.  
The thought he heard was unmistakable. I understand. It said, more husky than even her voice out loud, soft, tentative. Offered with the clear intent of him hearing it this time. 

He almost narrowed his eyes, curiosity gnawing at his own mind. 

Ezra breaks the concentration. “Finnegan! Stop that it’s not polite.” He scolded and Finn broke the cool stare between himself and Maeve to peer at Ezra, releasing an unrequired exhale.  
“Just...checking.” He stated simply. 

He catches a nod from Maeve and allows his guard to finally drop completely, whatever her history with his own kind. She clearly did not pose a threat to them.  
At least not yet. 

The silence is broken and relaxed by Ezra’s lighthearted presence. A cup offered over to Maeve with a warm smile she almost looks confused on what to do with. “Here...this will help you sleep, I’m sure the trip here was nothing short of exhausting…”Ezra murmurs. 

Maeve finally cracked a smile, though it was a mere twitch of her lips on the left side, lopsided due to her scars but endearing in it’s own way. Freckles spattered across her cheeks more prominent beneath the warmth blooming beneath them. She closes her eyes when she takes a sip, the action so intentional it was clearly meant to prove her own lowering guard. 

“It’s delicious.” She whispered finally. “ Like home...A very good friend makes something similar.” She offers, lifting her chin to again gift Ezra with that lopsided grin.  
Ezra looks utterly relieved to hear it. 

Finn felt almost like he was intruding on them now. He cleared his throat, drawing those cold silver eyes back to him insistently. “So Maeve, ready to be part of this complete shitsh-ouch!”  
Finn felt the common impact of Ezra’s elbow against his ribs and send him a small grin behind the flinch. The look Ezra offers almost seems to scream. ‘Behave.’  
“-this lovely town.” Finn continues smoothly as he straightens. “Do you have any idea what you’ve gotten yourself into or do you just have a death wish?”

Ezra nearly places his palm to his forehead in defeat at just how impossible, Finn could be.  
Maeve however surprises them both, a laugh escaping her as she shakes her head, red curls bouncing. “I like adventures. Especially ones that actually mean I can help anyone.” The words are offered in a dry tone, hinting at a sharp humour as she lowers her eyes back to her tea and takes another drink.

Ezra and him share a look once they stop analysing her expression. “My clan and I are at your disposal, should you require any assistance.” Finn finally mutters. 

Another flicker of something passes through her stormy gaze. She recovers just as fast, shoulders rolling, a smile offered to them both politely. Ezra takes her newly emptied cup and sets it on the table.  
“Finn…” Ezra begins, dark warm fingers meeting his prosthetic and sending magic through the lines of the metal. “Maeve needs to rest, perhaps you should…” His eyes move pointedly towards the hatch. The dismissal clear before it even leaves his lips.  
Finn felt his stomach lurch slightly in protest, not wanting to leave, trusted or not he wanted to stay next to the witch. However he nods and feels Ezra at his back as he moves to the hatch.  
He turns and willingly embraces Ezra, head tucking down to utter simply. “ I’ll see you soon.” A promise, an oath. He relishes in the warmth in Ezra’s cheeks. Maeve turns her head away politely from the exchange. 

Gold and silver clash briefly however and lock. Finn grins at her briefly. “Take care, Hunter. If you need anything...just scream.” He winks receiving another lifted brow, he definitely does not miss the slightest tint of red to her cheeks this time though a laugh rumbling from his chest at the sight.

She clicks her tongue at him, one hand lowering to rest on her canted hip. “ It was nice to meet you, Finn. Stay safe.” She bids him farewell, eyes searching his own for something.  
The last thing he hears as he turns to make his way down the tunnel is Maeve’s voice, lilting in a teasing note as she addresses Ezra. “Vampire boyfriend?” Taunting, amused and Ezra’s answering startled laugh. 

This was bound to get interesting Finn thought, before the darkness swallowed him.


	2. Such a cliche...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time they meet is in the graveyard, Finn would laugh at the irony of it but he didn’t think she’d appreciate him pointing it out. He could hear the soft steps of her boots as she approached, the brief halt to her breaths as she realized who was crouched before some graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I decided to keep this going so I hope you all are enjoying the story!

The second time they meet is in the graveyard, Finn would laugh at the irony of it but he didn’t think she’d appreciate him pointing it out. He could hear the soft steps of her boots as she approached, the brief halt to her breaths as she realized who was crouched before some graves.

Her heartbeat was surprisingly steady despite that. After a moment she stepped closer and spoke, her husky voice hinting towards snark. “No walls around for you to pin me against this time, but plenty of places to put a body. Should I be concerned?” 

Finn smirks and rises slowly, facing her after a few moments and watching her curiously. He noted the glimmer in her eyes. The amusement sparkling deep in their depths.

She was teasing him. 

“Hrm well I don’t think you should be worried about me doing anything, Maeve, however rumour has it there’s a murderer on the loose.” 

Her head tilts, a small nod. Finn watches her for a moment searchingly and his smile falls to an impassive expression. “I apologize again for my behaviour. I’ll do anything I can to make you feel comfortable.” 

Maeve’s eyes roved around the graveyard. She paused for a moment before meeting his gaze. “You don’t make me uncomfortable.” She states bluntly. “Though vampire in a graveyard? You really pulling the clichés out this early?” She clicks her tongue and steps closer, eyes moving towards the burnt ground. “I just came to check the area of the last murder...I sensed something off and have been struggling against the draw back here for hours.” She murmured softly in explanation, her brows drawing down sharply to cause a furrow to form between them.

Finn felt uncertain, golden eyes straying from hers to the scars that lined her neck and face. “I don’t, hm?” He mused. She shoots him a brief look eyes gleaming like light playing off a dagger. 

“Not in a bad way anyways.” She said before stepping past him. Kneeling down to run her fingers over the blackened grass. “I may be down an eye but I’m not blind. People keep looking at my neck.” 

Finn knelt next to her, keeping a respectable space between them as he tried to sort out what she meant. "Can you blame them?” He utters softly, watching the unscarred half of her face. She looks at him her gaze hardened and...lonely. 

“No. But I’m not the type to judge one on what they are. I prefer to see what they do before I make any decisions…” she trails off her eyes moving restlessly around. “Though I suppose coming from a hunter that sounds like a mere reassurance.” Her voice was soft again. She swallows thickly, throat bobbing and reaches back to grasp at her water skin to take a drink. 

Finn waited patiently while she spoke, however he didn’t want to push her on her words just yet. It was instead time to change the topic. 

“I can help you, you know, Maeve. If you want an immortals opinion.” He offered finally. There’s a moment of hesitation. The left half of her face was smooth, unmarked by any violence. She looked soft and it was frightening how peculiar her harsh and soft features blended so perfectly. She looks at him from the corner of one eye. “Oh? What kind of help?” 

He smirked, watching her intently as she rises back to her feet alongside him as they assess each other in silence. “Hmm well is a good sense of smell and the ability to see far more in the dark than your human eyes ever will, good enough?” 

She released that same huff of a laugh as she did at Ezra’s. “Fair point.” She mused. “ Well tell me then Finnegan. How do I know you're not the one responsible for these gruesome murders? I’ve been told to not trust anyone so many times I’ve lost count.” She tilts her head back to watch him. “ I also still have no bloody idea why they thought I was the best choice for this job.” Something akin to worry flickers through her eyes like a passing storm cloud. Before it clears and she focuses back on him. “So...why exactly should I trust you?” 

There’s a beat of silence between them. Finn almost feels at a loss of what to say or even make of her. Maybe he didn’t mean to be so honest, but he finds his lips parting and the admittance of “Freedom.” Slips through his lips unbidden without permission.

She looks bemused. Arching a brow as she waits patiently for him to explain.

He released a breath he didn’t need to even take let alone realize he’d been holding. “ I’ve been trying to be a better man since the day I died…” He began his eyes turning away from her to peer off towards the trees again.

“My sire was a cruel man, a tyrant, being around that for centuries does something to you.” 

He finds her calm voice oddly soothing then, her body heat drawing closer as she speaks. “ Where is he now? Your sire?” 

Finn swings his eyes back to her. Lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck, feeling a prickle of nerves leaving him uncertain. 

“Dead. Killed by your Lieutenant General.” He watches her cautiously as he speaks, the uncertain tension that had been present since they met lingered, circling them like a wolf. “I owe Harry my life, he freed me from Levi’s shackles.”

He trailed off, glancing to the stars that shone between the clouds. “I’ve done some horrible things in my time and I intend to pay penance for them for the rest of my days.” He smirked looking at her sideways. “Which in case you haven’t heard, is forever.” His smile is wicked. She’s watching him in that intent way that reminded him of someone trying to solve a puzzle.

“So, to answer your question, I always put doing the right thing above everything else...even if sometimes I tend to stumble, metaphorically of course.”

He waits then, curiosity gnawing away at his thoughts as he wondered how she’d respond. Maeve was quiet for a moment, before she turned, facing him properly. Her hand clutching her cloak to her neck as a cool wind lifted her scarlet curls. 

“Well...spending more time with you might be interesting.” 

Finn reared his head back slightly, brows lifting. “ Might be, hmm?” He challenged. “So we have a truce?” 

He offers his hand- the real one. Watching her freckled hand grasp his own. “ We do.” She mused, eyes twinkling slightly. The handshake lingers, her pulse picking up beneath the press of his cool fingers. He glanced down at their hands watching a shiver gently wrack her small frame.

“Cold?” He asked. Smirking at her wickedly. Her head tilts and she steps closer. “Freezing.” She returns with ease, drawing s chuckle from his throat. “Well I’d offer to warm you up, but as you can see, I am quite dead.”

Her eyes crinkle at the corner, for the first time he sees her teeth as she grins. “That’s okay, I happen to love the cold.” Her head tilts and she snickers. “The fangs and the pale skin are all so subtle I couldn’t think for a second you were dead.” She teased. 

A startled laugh escaped him now, he could never seem to guess what she would do. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called subtle before…” he pokes one fang with the tip of his tongue. Watching her closely as she followed the action with her eyes. 

She shrugs. “ First time for everything.” 

Finn smirks, fingers curling around her own as he realized they still held hands. “You’re different aren’t you? I like different.” He flashes her a grin, watching as her fingers move, twine with his own. 

Maeve watched him for a moment. “We should…” She murmured, clearing her throat and finally releasing the grip of their hands. 

Finn couldn’t help smiling wider, watching the way moonlight played off her skin, softening the scars on her cheek. A scarlet curl had fallen loosely across her forehead and he had to fight the urge to brush it away. It was distracting- she was distracting the flirtatious behaviour though...he had not expected it. Not with those scars on her neck…

As he thought he felt the smile slipping away from his face. Clearing his throat softly before speaking. “Yes, we should.” He agrees softly. His gaze moving from her to the charred ground.

She moves forward, brushing past him, though her hand briefly settles on his arm. She looked up at him through dark lashes, her eyes shining like moonlight. “Finn. You can stop looking at me like I’m going to jump out of my skin at the sight of your teeth.” She states bluntly. Her calm demeanour returned with ease. Her eyes however were surprisingly soft as much as they were observant. 

He allows his gaze to search her own. His thoughts rushing for a response that was appropriate. Teasing and flirting was easy, she flipped the switch back to serious so fast that it was hard to keep up. Almost without thinking he lifted his hand. Not touching quite touching where the two deep puncture scars remained, marring her skin. The silence between them was tense yet again. Though he suspected this time it was more so a result of his own opinion of the old scars than hers.

She was relaxed, no scent of fear or apprehension was in the air.

But he didn’t touch her. It didn’t feel right despite her words. Maeve watched him silently, her eyes bright still, she gives him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her silvery gaze. He knew it was a forced one before she moved and knelt before the grave, watching as he followed suit next to her.

Finn focused back on the task at hand, reaching for one of the bloodied shards before bringing it to his nose and allowing himself to take in a breath of the scent. His nose immediately wrinkled as he glanced at her before offering it over.

“I suggest you hold on to that, I’ve eaten- I mean smelled a lot of things but nothing comes close to that.” He watches Maeve carefully take it, wrapping it in some cloth and tucking it away before she peered at him. “ it’s not the victim's blood then?” She asked watching Finn shake his head. Her lips pursed and she glances towards the trees, her silver eyes seeming to glow in the gloom. “Well let’s see what I can find then.” She muttered, shifting forward and removing her glove she moved her hand to the outer edge of the charred ground.

Finn watched her silently for some time. She was the picture of calm, pretty as a painting. Only for the unrelenting noise to explode through her head and she winced only for her eyes to snap open, she shot up like she’d been physically struck and Finn moved before he could even think. 

Appearing behind her with inhuman speed he caught her mid stumble. “ Maeve- are you okay? What the fuck was that!?” 

She trembled, her hand landing on his arm and she straightened herself out. “How...how much did you hear?” She whispered her voice shaken but her emotions carefully controlled. 

“Nothing really- just noise. Lots of it. Your thoughts are usually so quiet-“ She looked up at him. Her eyes pained as she met his gaze. “I...can’t think straight.” She admitted gently. Swallowing thickly. 

“We should get you to Ezra.” He insists and she paused searching his face. He felt her fingers curl against his clothes and he frowned. The scent of fear clings to her now. 

“What’s wrong?” He softened his tone intentionally. “...Are you afraid of...Ezra.” 

Maeve seemed to freeze but slowly shook her head. “I’m...afraid of what he might find...it’s just a headache now...but I…” Her voice lowered and she sighed. 

“What is the saying? The past always comes back to bite you?” Her voice is dry and she snorts at her own words as she looks up at him. “ Pun unintentional…” she mumbled. “The...ones who hurt me got into my head, Finn. I’m never sure how much of it is me anymore.” 

He watched her cautiously. She revealed the potential weakness reluctantly. 

“Ezra is a practical angel…” She continued. “I would never be afraid of him.” She paused and he finished her thought for her.

“But you do fear what he might think of you.” 

After a moment she nodded. Her eyes lowered again, the stormy colour returning as she worked her way through her emotions. Finn could sense her racing thoughts, shifting around like fish through a stream, fast and too quick to grasp. 

“I’ll come with you.” The words were out before he could realize he had even offered to. He watched her as she peered up at him in surprise and then glanced to the sky. 

Finn flashed a grin. “ I’ll just leave through the hatch.” He coaxed. 

After several moments of silence she sighed and relented. Only then did she realize she was still holding on to him for support and it left them in a near embrace. She straightened, unfurling her fingers and stepping back with a soft clear of her throat. 

The rush of blood to her cheeks was endearing, and amusing. 

She is beautiful. 

The thought wasn’t surprising. She was beautiful, but in a way that roses were. Covered in thorns and guarded but still just as pretty. Maeve even smelled good.

Finn wouldn’t be telling her that part for awhile though if ever. 

Silently they fell into step together and headed back into town. Ezra ended up being at the wolf and Finn with another glance at the sky followed Maeve again.

Oddly the silence was comfortable. Maeve wasn’t one for idle chatter clearly, her expression when he glanced her way was schooled into the regular stoic almost apathetic mask.

He realized however that the scars and loss of vision were most of the impact. She couldn’t smile with that side of her mouth, it naturally now pulled down. The damaged eye was glassy and lifeless like she stared through you even when it looked at you like the other one.

She was deadly calm yes. But she was perhaps not as cold as he first predicted. 

They stepped into the wolf together and Finn watched people glance their way. 

Ezra of course was one of them, his eyes widening and he waved them over with a bright smile. 

This, Finn thought, was Maeve’s chance to show Ezra she wasn't anyone to worry about. He was used to the glares from humans…

He wondered how she would handle being dragged into their motley crew...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, hope you guys like the story, I'm trying something new with this one and will be updating as I go along, stay tuned for art and shenanigans as I figure out how to write a character that's not mine LOL. Any feedback is adored.


End file.
